wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Burrow
WIP belongs to MKDragonet Appearance "Appearance, yeah, sure." ~ Burrow. Relationships "I'm loyal to the Sand Serpents, that I promise." ~ Burrow. Sobek (pearl336)- Burrow doesn't understand why the advisor is paying so much attention to her. She's flattered, of course, but she isn't too sure on her feelings about the Sandwing yet... "Sobek is a very wise advisor. Chrysanthemum was very smart of choosing him. It's an honor he wants to spend time with me... I don't see why, though. I'm just a snake." Chrysanthemum- Burrow admires the leader, and is happy to be part of her Serpents. She doesn't except the Sandwing to notice her, though some acknowledgement is always nice. "Chrysanthemum is an amazing leader! She keeps the Serpents organized. I would go on more, but..." GypsumGypsum- Burrow is a little worried about the younger Snake, but let's her have her privacy. She gives small compliments at times to her, but not too many. She tries to ignore the fact she has three tails. "Gypsum? Oh, she's very shy, but I don't mind her! She has plenty of potential! If only she could see that..." Glyf- Honestly? Burrow doesn't think of Glyf as a bad dragon, but she's not too sure about how he's apparently the head of the snakes. She'll put up with him, since he seems friendly. "Gylf is loyal, and pretty nice. He's cool, I guess." Hook- Burrow is pretty lowkey terrified of the Cobra, and though she knows the Serpents need skilled members, she really just wishes Chrysanthemum would do something with him for kami's sake. ''Anything. If she had more courage, she would most likely shout at him to just go away and leave everyone alone. She tries to stay out of the way of the hybrid, and when he does bring his taunting to her, she tries to ignore him, which is easier said then done. ''"Hook? Ah, nah. Let's talk about something else." Sha- Sha is a cobra, and that's all. At least, that's what Burrow keeps on telling herself. She doesn't know how an animus got into the Sand Serpents, but she's not questioning Chrysanthemum's authority. "Sha's fine. Grumpy, but fine. Don't tell her I said that." G'glyn- Burrow tends to stay out of the way Viper. She personally wonders if the Sandwing's mentally alright, but really would just like his annoying jokes to stop. "He's alright. Fine. Great, even. Well, maybe he's not quite alright..." Hyena- Burrow would rather not quite talk about the Rattler. She doesn't hate him, she doesn't even dislike him, but she'd rather stay away from the Sandwing, for personal reasons. "Hyena. Yes. Next question?" Jinx- Burrow sees some kindness in the Sandwing, but is honestly a small bit scared of her considering she's a "witch". Jinx is salty towards her, of course, but Burrow doesn't mind. They don't really dabble in each other's business. "Everyone's overreacting about Jinx. Sure, she isn't the kindest, but she's fine in my book." Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MKDragonet)